


8 P.M Is the Best Hour for Spying on Your Brother's/Best Friend's Date

by moodyme



Series: Hours [20]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spying on Dates, brotherly bonding between boys who aren't brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Gansey was looking at Declan, who was looking at him. Neither said anything, they were probably both trying to come up with a plausible excuse for their own presence. Matthew, breaking the silence, hissed "Move move move! The targets have left the building."





	8 P.M Is the Best Hour for Spying on Your Brother's/Best Friend's Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that prompted 8 p.m and Ronan's brothers spying on him during a date with Adam. I had to include Gansey in this because I like to think that Ronan has two brothers by "blood" (Matty and Declan) and one brother by choice (Gansey).  
Thanks for the prompt anon, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Gansey ducked behind the column that supported the roof covering the front of the shops in Henrietta's downtown shopping district. He pressed his back against it, willing his body to stay fully hidden behind the column and out of view of Ronan and Adam across the street. He had followed them as they wandered in and out of stores, and had managed to garner only a handful of suspicious glances from other pedestrians as he hid behind potted plants and between parked cars and, regrettably, one gentleman's newspaper. 

He knew spying on his friends wasn't the wisest thing he had done. Blue had told him this repeatedly when he tried to recruit her help in the task at hand. He also knew that, if caught, Ronan and Adam would think it had come from distrust, but. But he was just so worried. Not, as he had once suggested, that Adam would hurt Ronan, but because they were both just so dear to him. He loved them both fiercely, and wanted them happy, and he was worried because they wouldn't tell him anything.

Even this date he had only learned about at the last minute, quite by accident. He didn't feel the need to know everything, but to know nothing hurt, in a way. And so, yes. He was spying on his friends. But it was with good intentions. Despite how much Blue had laughed when he had told her.

"Matty, get down," Gansey heard a voice whisper, and he glanced to the left where, very much to his surprise, Declan and Matthew Lynch were crouched behind the porch's railing.

Gansey was looking at Declan, who was looking at him. Neither said anything, they were probably both trying to come up with a plausible excuse for their own presence. Matthew, breaking the silence, hissed "Move move move! The targets have left the building."

Gansey and Declen both looked across the street where Ronan and Adam had, indeed, just exited the antique store. Gansey glanced back at Declan, who nodded at him, communicating something Gansey understood explicitly. They were all in this together.

The three of them followed Ronan and Adam on their date, until they stepped into the gelato shop. Gansey felt warmth spread throughout his being at the choice; it was one of the spots he had foubd in this place he dearly loved, and it had become one of _their_ places, his and Ronan's and Blue's and Adam's and Henry's, and once, not too long ago, Noah's.

Matty pulled a granola bar from his pocket and offered him half, the two of them nibbling on the snack while Declan took over watching the gelato shops doors. He did it in a surprisingly hawklike way. Gansey wondered how Ronan's brothers had found out about the date, if Ronan had deigned to tell them but not him. If Declan had Ronan's phone bugged like Ronan had once suggested. If it had simply been through happenstance. If they had driven from D.C on a friday just to do this. If Ronan even knew they were in town.

Eventually, just as the hand on his watch clicked to 8 p.m, his friends finished their gelato, and Declan had them shuffle after them what he had deemed a safe distance.

Gansey felt himself flush though, when, quite without warning, Adam leaned up and pressed a kiss against Ronan's mouth. He pulled back and said something too lowly for Gansey to hear but that made Ronan guffaw, loudly, before leaning into Adam and kissing him far less chastely than Adam had kissed him.

Gansey turned away from the sight, surprised at his friends's boldness. His cheeks were burning when he glanced at Matthew, who was cooing softly at the sight, and Declan, who was smugly typing something into his phone.

Hoping it would distract him from the emabarrasment he was feeling, he asked Declan what he was doing.

"Setting up a brunch with your sister," he said. He was grinning a grin Gansey had never seen before, smug and diabolical and triumphant.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Adam and Ronan knew the were being tailed the entire time.  
And yes, the ending is a call back to "11 am is a terrible hour, unless mimosas are involved"


End file.
